VERDADES OCULTAS SKIP BEAT
by evii asuna
Summary: una nueva historia entre Ren y Kyoko comienza con unos papeles de boda que sho tenia en su poder, un nuevo oponente Akira aprece para imponerse a la pareja y un pasado de Ren ayudara a que el amor que se sienten el uno por el otro sea mas fuerte... mal summary jaja pero pasa y da un vistazo a esta gran historia ...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic skip beat

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen solo hago uso libre de sus nombres y parte de su historia todos los derechos pertenecen a. ?..

CAPITULO I

VERDADES OCULTAS

Un día normal en LME

Entrando al departamento de love me

kyoko .- -_**buenos días mokou san**_

Mokou san-**_ buenos días kyoko_**

_**Lista para comenzar con tu gran debut**_, dijo mientras se colocaba su uniforme rosado chillón

_**Ahhh... me entere que pronto te graduaras.. felicitaciones**_

Kyoko-_**gracias mokou san…! estoy muy feliz -**_mostrando unos ojos llenos de brillo; **_pronto podre estar casi a la altura de mi sempai. El me a prometido que si mi ultimoTrabajo como su Kohai es un exito recibire un gran regalo del mundo de las hadas-_** lo dijo mientras su imaginación divagaba

Mokou san- con cara de sorprendida

_**Pues esfuérzate al máximo y veras que todo va a salir super bien en tu debut**_

**_Gracias mokou san -_**-¡! dijo la joven de cabello naranja mientras salía del departamento

**_Tengo que ir a hablar con el presidente Lory sobre mi próximo trabajo._**

_**Que tengas buen dia mokou- san**_dijo, mientas le mostraba una gran sonrisa verdadera a su amiga

En el parqueadero de lME

Yashiro y ren se encontraba bajando de su auto, el vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca semi abierta en la parte de su pecho que dejaba admirarlo mejor, una chaqueta negra que la llevaba colocada en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano

intentaba arreglarse los mechones desordenados de su cabello

**FLASH BACK-**

_**Ren ren despieta. ? Se nos hace tarde**_

dice yashiro apurado observando el reloj

_**Que ocurreEE ! por que tanta bulla**_

dice ren fregandose los ojos

_**Hoy tienes que ir con el presidente y hablar sobre la fiesta de graduacion de kyoko chan por que se Te olvidan estas cosas que son importantes**_-mientras habria las persianas del departamento.

Ren como un rayo reacciono y se levanto hacia su closet para vestirse rapidamente.

**Fin del flash back-**

En la entrada de LME

**_yashiro.. Yashiro...!_** (comienza a llamar a su manager)al ver qe se queda en shok con la mirada fria y fija como si hubiera visto un fantasma

_**hey... Yashiro que te ocurre. ? Racciona**_ (lo sacude de los hombros )

Yashiro reacciona de su transe, aun temblando, se llena de valor y con sus manos toma la cara de ren y la direcciona haci la resepcion de LME donde se encontraba nadie mas. Ni nadie menos que..._**. Fuwa sho**_

A ren le sorprende que sho este en lme. Eso quiere decir que el vino en busca de kyoko.

Mientras el se hacercaba mas, lograba escuchar la conversacion que el joven rubio

/ _**es que tu ni sabes quien soy...?**_

_**No sabes cuanto poder tengo **_

señorita 1 . _**disculpeme señor fuwa**_

_**Pero por este momento no he podido localizar en el departamento de Love me a la señorita mogami kyoko**_(asustada mientras cuelga el telefono )

Fuwa /_**cres q eso me importa**_

_**Buscala por toda la empresa si es necesario -**_

t_**engo que discutir sobre algo que nos cambiara la vida de por vida a los dos**_

lo dijo en voz baja casi entre dientes

_**Disculpe que es lo que dijo señor**_ dijo la recepcionista

_**Mmm nada, dile que esto es una emergencia,**_, mientras se tocaba la cabeza

recepcionista/ _**voy a ver q es lo que puedo hacer por usted**_(tomando nuevamente el telefono y llamando a todos los departamentos de Lme

Derepente se escucho un saludo que provenia de un hombre

_**\- buenos dias kasumi san -**_

_**Podrias decirle al presidente que necesito hablar sobre mogami san**_

Eli rubio que se encontraba en ese instannte en la recepcion esa voz .esa era la voz de_**tesuga ren**_

_**Inmediatamente-**_ respondio la recepcionista

/sonrojada al ver el pecho de ren tan de cerca..

_**Ahh... buenos dias fuwa**__**sho-**_ dijo ren con una sonrisa _**disculpa que no haya podido verte antes**_

_**Shh. .. Buenos dias tesuruga ren**_. -Respindio de mala gana el joven

_**-Tesuruga san-**_dijo la reccesionista.. Rompiendo haci ese hambiente ; todo sombrio por las miradas enfrentadas de ambos de chicos

_**En este momento el presidente no lo puede atender se encuentra ocupado con la señorita mogami**_

Ren con una mirada fija en sho responde

_**-Pues no se preocupe,solo digale que subiere con ambos en este instante ya que debo ablar sobre mi**_**_Kohai_** -(haciendo enfasis en mi)

_**Siendo asi yo tambien subiere con el ya que yo devo hablar aobre MI PROMETIDA-**_dijo sho lleno de orgullo con una mirada que daba miedo.

mientras sacaba de una maleta unos cuantos papeles.

ren se quedaba en shock. por tal noticia_ su kyoko comprometida con ese bastardo. ?pero como ellos ya se han reconciliado.. Desde cuando llevan una relacion asi._

_Haciendose miles de preguntas en su cabeza._

_**que es eso? **_ dijo yashiro san

usas lentes y no lo ves _**Son actas de**__ matrimonio _dijo el joven rubio

Mientras extendia su brazo hacia yashiro para q las pueda leer

Efectivamenteclo ;contenia los nombres de ambos en un lado mogami kyoko y en el otro expremo fuwa shotaru

( aunque cun uno de sus dedos oculto el "TARU"de su nombre)

Ren no lo podia creer

El ambiente cambio rapidamente , por uno sombrio y lleno de furia.

Espero que les haya gusto como ya lo dije este es uno de los primeros fanfic que me atrebo a escribir espero que me disculpen x no estar a la altura de otro compañeros escritos espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre el cap y que les pareció también sus recomendaciones.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

VEDADES OCULTAS

– NOTICIA INESPERADA -

Ren rápidamente reacciono. Arrebatando de las manos de Yashiro los dichosos papeles llevados ese día a LME por Fuwa Sho

Los leyó detenidamente en el fragmento donde se encontraba respectivamente el

Nombre de su amada; decía **\- Mogami kyoko** pero con los sellos y la firma de la

Madre de kyoko.

Que significa esto - _**Ren**_

_**Son las actas que la madre de kyoko entrego a mi madre hace ya tantos años cuando **_

_**Decidió abandonarla en mi casa aquella noche como garantía de que su hija seria mi **_

_**Esposa y la próxima señora de la posada de mis padres.**_ –dijo en forma engreída el joven rubio.

Ren no lo podía creer como una madre podía llegar a tal extremo de lastimar a su propia hija ,

Pero si desde pequeña le había mostraba su desdén.

_De repente una voz lo saco de su fugaz quimera._

_**Y como kyoko, .aún es menor de edad estos documentos son legales ya que su madre tiene dominio sobre ella **_dijo sho con una sonrisa

_**ERES UN MALDITO**_ dijo el joven pelinegro mientras sujetaba a sho de la camisa y lo alzaba mostrado así su pasado, dejando salir a kuon.

_**Cálmate**_ dijo sho mientras le retiraba la mano de su enemigo

_**Sabes que le falta a este documento para que ella pueda ser mía**_

_**Solo me falta su cello por eso estoy aquí **_

Yashiro riendo con una carcajada le responde a sho

_**Pero si kyoko - chan a ti te odia. Ella nunca va a aprobar esos papeles estás perdiendo el tiempo en este momento sho**_ \- **TARU** lo dijo poniendo en énfasis el "taru "

El joven rubio se sorprendió al ser llamado así

Mientras tanto la recesionista informaba de lo ocurrido al presidente Lory. Quien con las cámaras de seguridad se encontraba al tanto de lo ocurrido mientras había enviado a kyoko a buscar a María -chan en compañía de Sebastian para distraerla.

"_**Rinn" "rinn" "rinn**_" comienza a sonar el teléfono de la recepción

_**Si, dígame señor…... No, no se preocupe de inmediato lo hago-**_ cuelga el teléfono

_**El presidente los requiere a ambos en su oficina síganme por favor**_ dijo kasumi la recepcionista.

Ambos jóvenes **anonadados **siguen a la empleada hacia la oficina

_**Sigan por favor**_ dijo esta mostrándoles las puerta y retirándose

Los dos entraron y se encontraron con kyoko, María y el presidente sentados tomando un te

MINUTOS ANTES

_**Onii - chan que tal está él te**_ dice María

"_**Mmmmm" delicioso maria chan gracias**_ responde la joven peli naranja

Cuando ve entrar a su sempai por la puerta ella se levanta para saludarlo

De repente Su sonrisa se desvanece y comienzan a salir sus demonios al ver que detrás de este entra fuwa sho.

_**Qué hace el aquí**_ dice la joven enojada

_**El tiene que hablar contigo sobre algo importante**_ dice el presidente

Se levanta e invita a tomar asiento a ambos jóvenes en frente de ellos

_**Quien es el. ?.**_ Pregunta María chan sentada en las piernas de Ren y señalando al rubio que se encontraba alado

_**Es. ?**_. Quedo Ren con la palabra en la boca

_**SOY LA SUPER ESTRELLA FUWA SHO.**_

Cuando fue interrumpido por Yashiro diciendo _**TARU **_en la cara del arrogante chico

_**Para ti niñita Soy solo FUWA SHO futuro esposo de tu onii chan. ... Acostúmbrate a verme más seguido por aquí. **_

María chan asombrada y enojada por que la llamen niñita responde al joven rubio

_**Tu no puedes ser el futuro esposo de mi onii- chan.**_ Lo dijo sacando la lengua a sho

"_**EL FUTURO ESPOSO DE MI ONII- CHAN SIN DUDA VA HACER REN"**_

_**Verdad Ren**_... mirando a los ojos al joven actor y mostrándole una cálida sonrisa mientras este se encontraba sonrojado al escuchar estas palabras

_**¡María! Chan**_ dijo kyoko

_Igualmente sonrojada _

_**Onii chan es la verdad. Yo quiero tener sobrinitos que sean tuyos y de Ren aunque sin esas sonrisas **_

_**de miedo que él tiene quiero que esos niños tengan tus ojos sii di que si onii chan.**_

_**SHHHH**_ corto ese comentario/ shotaru

_**Los únicos sobrinitos que tú vas a tener serán unos pequeños parecidos a mí y en eso te apoyo pequeña quiero que esos niños tengan los ojos de su madre o sea de Kyoko**_

Ren no aguanto más, tomando a María chan en sus brazos y levantándose. Se pasa al sillón de al frente en donde se encontraba kyoko y el presidente.

Le entrega a la pequeña niña a su abuelo y rápidamente sin pensarlo se da la vuelta y le pega con su puño en el rostro del cantante

_**Ren**_ dijo el presidente _**cálmate**_

_**Calmarme me dices que me calme**_ dijo este viendo como se levantaba el rubio del suelo

_**Jeje asi es como reaccionas**_. Dijo el joven q se encontraba aun con la cara agachada por la fuerza del golpe_**. No te metas en problemas que no son tuyos**_ concluyo diciendo esto

_**QUE NO SON MIOS**_ dijo el joven actor _**CLARO QUE ESTO ME INCUMBE A MI ,TE ESTAS REFIRIENDO A LA MUJER **_

_**QUE YO AMO, A MI FUTURA ESPOSA, A MI ETERNA COMPAÑERA, A LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS. **_

Todos en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos, Lory rápidamente reacciono y envió a María y Sebastián a la sección Love me para que ellos no puedan salir lastimados en esta guerra.

_**Tesuruga san**_ se escuchó una voz entrecortada la voz que pertenece a kyoko

Ren volviendo de nuevo en si no podía creer lo que había dicho todo por culpa de la furia que emanaba de su cuerpo y por pensar con la cabeza caliente.

Bueno este ha sido el capítulo 2 aún faltan muchos que quiero seguir escribiendo como siempre espero que disculpen si he cometido fallas en la redacción del cap. en mi país son las 3:15 de la mañana así que espero que comprendan jeje

GRACIIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS ENSERIO ME DAN ENERGIAS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTE FANFIC IGUALMENTE PARA LAS RECOMENDACIONES AQUE ME HAN DADO algunos de ustedes espero mejorar muy pronto

no se olviden de dejar sus mensajes eso nos motiva mucho a los escritores

Como siempre loa invito a pasar por mi Facebook

Evii asuna – o - evii selena calderon

Donde podrán ayudarme con sus comentarios o mensajes de cómo quieren que siga esta historia que camino se puede tomar jeje

:D


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

LA RESPUESTA

Ren no podía creer lo que había dicho hace unos fugaces segundos en aquella sala del presidente Lory en la compañía LME, sus sentimientos habían superado a su orgullo y con ellos habían salido a flote sus deseos más profundos guardados en su corazón pero en varias ocasiones ocultados por la razón, la razón y el miedo de que aquella joven quien había abierto la posibilidad de felicidad en su vida olvidando así la culpa y la sombra oscura que lo asechaba del pasado, también podía causarle más dolor, un dolor indescriptible al no ser sus amor correspondido y así negado a amar al ángel guardián que había conocido desde niño y reencontrado en su juventud.

Dicho ángel se encontraba en frente suyo atónita ante la sorpresa de conocer los sentimientos de Ren hacia ella y dentro suyo, una explosión de felicidad la invadía por todo su cuerpo, el hombre que ella amaba también sentía lo mismo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la alegría de dicho momento hacia que de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar comenzaran a fluir pequeñas gotas de agua, lagrimas, que eran derramadas por sus sentimientos encontrados durante ese día de otoño, que sería el inicio de una nuevas página en la vida de kyoko.

El joven rubio que aún se encontraba en la habitación coloco su mano sobre la parte afectada de su rostro por el golpe del puño izquierdo de Ren, se encontraba más sorprendido por el camino que tomo la situación que por el fuerte rival en el que comenzaba a transformarse el actor en sus planes para recuperar a amada.

Lory aunque sorprendido por cómo se tornaron las cosas no podía estar más feliz, sus actores favoritos Ren y kyoko quienes el había estado intentando unir desde mucho tiempo, necesitaban de una situación así para que su relación tomara un cambio de 180* solo faltaba esperar la reacción de ambos y todo se solucionaría.

**_Jejejeje_**

De repente una risa invadió el silencio de aquella habitación, aquella risa un poco soez comenzaba a incrementar niveladamente, y su dueño no podia ser nada mas ni nada menos que fuwa sho.

**_O sea Tesuruga -san_**, dijo tomando nuevamente haciento en el sillón **_además de ser mi rival en el mundo del espectaculo,ahora quieres robarme a mi chica y convertirte en mi rival por el amor de kyoko_** concluyo **_diciendo no seas iluso tu eres 4 años mayor que ella, eres en si ya un adulto hecho y derecho aunque la palabra no te calce pero en todo caso tú no puedes estar interesado en una pequeña niña de preparatoria que inició su carrera en el mundo artístico por mí, tú solo has sido una grada más en su asenso hacia su venganza, u olvidas como inicio todo esto._**

Ren apretaba con fuerza sus puños una vez más, y antes de que un sonido saliera de entre sus labios, kyoko ya había reaccionado de su transe, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo al ver a Ren al frente suyo camino lentamente para estar cara a cara de su querido sempai, así ambos ignorando las palabas dichas por Fuwa sho entraron en un mundo en el que ellos dos eran los únicos habitantes.

**_Tesuruga san_** dijo la pequeña chica peli naranja de 16 años, confiada en la fuerza de sus palabras continuo tengo algo que he deseado decirte y aclaro contigo el joven actor presto todo atención ante las palabras que emanaban aquellos labios color carmesí que él deseaba besar por tanto tiempo la chica prosiguió con su discurso.

**_Tú conoces a un pollo llamado Bou?_** El joven sorprendido asintió con su cabeza. En una señal de afirmación, pero de inmediato **_contesto y eso que tiene que ver con lo nuestro ._** Kyoko con lágrimas en sus ojos encara a Ren.

**_Como puedes decir que quieres que yo sea tu eterna compañera, tu esposa, si tú te encuentras enamorado en este momento de otra mujer por favor Tesuruga san no juegues conmigo yo ya he tenido suficiente con el idiota de Fuwa sho,_** pero que es lo que dices kyoko no comprendo nada explícate por favor, entonces en medio del llanto contesta**_, yo, yo era bou yo era quien escuchaba tus problemas cuando visitabas el estudio de filmación yo era quien escuchaba sobre la joven del que estás enamorado,_**

Ren sorprendido pero feliz acoge en sus brazos a kyoko en un fuerte abrazo, pero ante esto la joven reacciono y miro la cara de su sempai quien estaba sonriendo pero esta no era una de sus sonrisas falsas, esta era una sonrisa llena de amor solo para ella.

**_Pequeña tonta..._** Comenzó el actor mientras observaba el rostro de su amada **_si eras bou recuerdas que te dije que estaba enamorado de una chica un poco más joven que yo que estaba en preparatoria por lo cual yo no podía declararle mi amor este y varios motivos._**

La chica asintió su respuesta en una palabra **_si _**

**_Esa chica eres tu kyoko tu eres la mujer a la que yo amo, pero que no me atrevía a declarar mis sentimientos, ya que tu graduación está cerca y con este acontecimiento; mis palabras se superaron de mi ser y se declararon a ti._**

Observando tal escena y sin poder creerlo sho rompe con ese ambiente.

**_Esperen parde tortolos,_** dijo sorprendiendo a todos por la impávida de sus **_palabras no olviden que legalmente en este momento kyoko es mi prometida y en este momento traigo los papeles que lo comprueban_**.

Kyoko quien no comprendia nada toma haciendo junto con Ren esperando expliciones hacerca de esos dichosos papeles, **_sho explícame que es lo que estás diciendo._**

**_Recuerdas a tu madre_** comienza diciendo el cantante rubio **_claro_** contesto la joven de ojos color amabar **_ella firmo estos papeles de matrimonio_**. Pasa la carpeta a la joven y a su nuevo protector Ren Tesuruga quienes confirmaron lo dicho por sho**_, para acortar la historia tú fuiste vendida a mi familia para ser mi esposa_**. Kyoko triste al ver como su madre había hecho tal desfachatez hacía varios años atrás entro en llanto mientras Ren no lo soportaba mas tomo dicha carpeta completa en sus manos y se levantó caminando un poco por todo la habitación con du mirada en aquellos papeles, en un repentino movimiento los lanzo dentro de la chimenea donde cada uno de ellos se quemaron por completo.

Con su misión realizada Ren se torna un poco más violento y se acerca rápidamente donde se encontraba el muy sorprendido cantante de pacotilla **_que crees que hiciste idiota_** se levanta frenéticamente **_esos papeles eran muy importantes para mii imbécil_**, Ren que no se encontraba de humor lo enfrenta **_tú crees que eso me importa,_** **_la única persona que tiene derecho a elegir sobre algo tan importante que afectara toda su vida como el matrimonio es kyoko tu ahora no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Déjala concluyo el joven actor_**

Sho enojado por lo ocurrido abandono el edificio de LME, en las afueras de este se encontraba su limosina **_que ocurrió sho_** dijo su representante el con una sonrisa en su rostro responde **_este juego acaba de iniciar y no permitiré que nada gane acepto yo jeje._**

**_Vámonos ya hemos terminado por hoy aquí... _**Es así como desapareció en el bullicio de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto Lory, Ren, kyoko y Yashiro seguían en el despacho del presidente

**_Continúen chicos._** Concluyo Yashiro emocionado por lo ocurrido sentado en el sillón junto con el presidente Lory quien había enviado a preparar palomitas y bebidas para visualizar mejor aquella a

ecena, Sebastián preparado con una cámara y maquilladoras listas para preparar a la pareja

**_Hem hem_** tocio un poco el joven actor**_, nos podian dar un poco de privacidad por favor r_**egresando a ver a sus amigos ellos recibieron su petición dada con tanta amabilidad y esa sonrisa de terror

**_Fue como ver mi muerte_** dejo el presidente Lory saliendo sujetado del brazo de Yashiro

Mientras este contestaba yo la he visto más de mil veces y aun no me acostumbro. Ambos temblando atravesaron el umbral de la puesta seguido por Sebastián y su cámara y las maquilladoras quedando solo los dos jóvenes.

**_Kyoko voy a ser completamente franco contigo _**dijo el joven sorprendiendo así a la chica ojos ámbar **_yo te amo no exactamente en qué momento inicio, no sé cómo fue, solo sé que no me quiero alejar de ti nunca más, quiero estar junto a ti, te amo te amo_**

Kyoko aun sorprendida por aquella declaración **_yo también te amo Ren,_** **_te amo con todo mi corazón tu eres el único hombre para mi aunque la vida nos ha mantenido alejados por mucho tiempo, espero_** **_poder disfrutar este sentimiento contigo_**. ambos emocionados por la respuesta del otro se acercan un poco más, Ren con su mano toma el rostro de kyoko mientras él se pierde en sus labios tomándola en un intenso beso mientras ella responde afirmativamente el beso y con sus manos rodea el cuello de él entrelazando sus dedos mi entras Ren la abraza por la cintura

los jóvenes tuvieron que separarse aquel día ya que kyoko estaba iniciando con un nuevo proyecto y Ren tenía trabajo pero aun quedaba mucho por aclarar en este romance y sobre todo faltaba prepararse para el contrataque que sho tenía planeado .

Continuara…

Bueno amigos espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero recibir sus mensajes y peticiones muy pronto subiré el próximo capítulo espero que les guste

Nos leeremos pronto

Evii asuna


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

AMOR A LA VISTA

Aquella noche kyoko acababa de salir del estudio de filmación de su nuevo drama llamado _**DEVIL LOVE**_ en donde ella interpretaba a yumi nagata una chica tímida pero enamora en secreto del vándalo escolar yoshio tatekawa quien sería interpretado por un nuevo actor quien no se había presentado ese día a la reunión de términos, mientras su mente divagaba la bocina de un auto la hizo salir de su transe.

Era Ren quien la había ido a recoger.

Un poco nerviosa se acerca al auto. _**"buenas noches Ren**_ "dijo-mientras el joven pelinegro responde "_**buenas noches kyoko"**_ ambos aun sorprendidos de escuchar sus nombres de pila.

_**Vine a recogerte por favor sube**_ dijo el joven actor para romper con ese silencio.

Ella accede y entra en el automóvil. Mientras Ren conduce se detiene en un hermoso parque _**baja tengo algo que mostrarte**_ le dice Ren a kyoko, ambos caminan hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, el saca de su bolsillo una caja ._**kyoko me harías el hombre más feliz si accedes a ser mi novia, ya no existe ningún perjuicio que me impida amarte como deseo hacerlo quieres salir conmigo.**_ Kyoko sorprendida al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de su amado contesta con gran emoción saltando hacia los brazos de Ren _**claro amor como no podría amarte, si quiero salir contigo pero tengo una petición.**_

Ren sorprendido pregunta- _**CUÁL?-**_ _**que los medios no se enteren hasta que sea mayor de edad ya que el hecho de que sea menor que tu podría dañar tu imagen y también la mía, además de los problemas con la prensa**_ Ren accede a dicha petición y coloca en su cuello un collar en forma de corazón en el cual se encuentra imprimidas unas cuantas palabras_**. Siempre y eternamente tuyo, el único hombre capaz de amarte infinitamente señorita Mogami kyoko mi tesoro más preciado. **_

_**Atentamente TR**_

Él lo coloco y lo leyó para ella, estas _**palabras son solo para ti kyoko te amo**_ con un beso selló aquella noche mágica todo el amor contenido durante tanto tiempo por ambos amantes.

Ren la dejo en el Duramaya y se alejó sin antes despedirse con un beso y un abrazo de su amada _**nos veremos mañana **_dijo el actor_**.**_

Al día siguiente los únicos que llegaron a conocer sobre la relación de ambos chicos fueron el presidente Lory, Yashiro, kanae, María y Sebastian, quienes felicitaron a la pareja y amenazaron a Ren que si hacia llorar a kyoko Lory por sus propias manos se encargaría de alejarla de él.

Sorprendido por dicha amenaza contestó _**eso nunca sucederá presidente**_ _**porque yo amo profundamente a kyoko y nunca la lastimaría.**_

Ambos salieron alegres de la oficina e iniciaron sus rutinas como todos los días. Ren tenía varias entrevistas en canales vecinos y kyoko tenía una reunión sobre el drama devil love en la cadena de televisión LBS RECORDS una mueva compañía de entretenimiento que comenzó a tomar fuerza gracias a su nuevo presidente _**KIRA NONOMURA**_ un joven al que todos llamaban _**el príncipe de los negocios**_ pero tras esto también tenía otro seudónimo _**el casanova de una noche**_ (Volviendo al tema ..jeje :D)

Kyoko se encontraba en la sala de reuniones esperando al elenco del nuevo proyecto un poco nerviosa por sus nuevos compañeros pero feliz pues contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos Y con el amor de Ren.

.

Mientras kyoko se encontraba emocionado por cómo las cosas tomaron forma. Su ser más profundo se llenó de amor y perdón por un momento se olvidó del odio hacia sho ya que ni él ni nadie podría separar el amor que se tenía kyoko y Ren.

En las afueras de LBS acababa de llegar un auto negro como bruma intocable en cuyo interior se encontraba el príncipe de los negocios MOMURA KIRA y una de sus tantas amantes que aquel día le hacía compañía (por algo lo decían casanova jeje ustedes comprenderán )

Dentro se escuchaba pasos fuertes ingresando con prioridad al elevador en este lapso Kira aprovecho para arreglarse su traje y acomodarse el cabello que lo llevaba todo despeinado y alborotado gracias a su acompañante que había acabado con su función. Todo listo se dirigió a la sala de conferencias una media hora más temprano de lo acordado para preparar el cronograma de actividades y poder presentarse ante el nuevo elenco.

Al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación lentamente tras esta se percibía la imagen de una chica joven, hermosa como una flor, cuya sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro gracias a los pensamientos que divagaban en su mente. Logrando calentar hasta el corazón mas frio de la persona más ruin.

Kira no podía creerlo encontrarse con una chica tan linda .Así q volvió a cerrar la puerta antes que está se diera cuenta de su presencia. Rápidamente se dirigió a su oficina aun fascinado por dicha escena con la necesidad de conocer el nombre de la dueña de esa sonrisa.

Tomó todos los papeles de los actores participantes en el drama que se encontraba sobe su escritorio y en estos encontró el informe de la señorita Mogami kyoko una chica de 16 años que actualmente vive en Tokio, trabaja para la compañía LME profesión: actriz y lo más importante estado civil: SOLTERA.

De esta forma su nueva víctima ya estaba definida, el lobo había encontrado a su presa y no la dejaría escapar.

_**Bienvenida Mogami kyoko**_ \- dijo Kira mientras entraba a la sala de conferencias _**permítame presentarme soy Momomura Kira yo voy a dirigir el proyecto del nuevo drama espero que nos llevemos bien y que cuentes conmigo para cualquier percance**_ mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mano de kyoko en una rápida caricia.

Kyoko que no quiso pensar cosas erróneas sobre su nuevo sempai no tomo a la acción con importancia y se levantó rápidamente para presentarse correctamente. Así en ese mismo momento comenzaron a llegar los demás actores y dicha escena termino. Kira no podía creer que la primera oportunidad para acercarse a kyoko se había arruinado así de rápido.

Se inició la cesión y faltaba el coprotagonista de kyoko, una estrella adolecente dedicada a la música así que todos esperar un poco más.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo un chico rubio egocéntrico y alto acaba de salir del elevador y detrás de este una mujer que dicho sea de paso decía ser su manager.

_**Perdón por la demora**_\- dijo la manager ingresando a la sala _**espero que no hayan esperado demasiado les presento a**_

_**FUWA SHO….. ya sé que él no es actor así que por favor cuiden de él y ayúdenlo cuando lo necesite se los agradeceré infinitamente.**_ Finalizo con estas palabras, al voltear a ver a su representado se sorprendió por la dirección de sus ojos en un extremo de la mesa se encontraba Kyoko.

Ambos prosiguieron a sentarse para dar inicio a las declaraciones de Kira.

Sean todos bienvenidos como bien saben nuestro proyecto será dirigido por mí y claro con la participación de Mogami kyoko como yumi nagata y Fuwa sho como yoshio tatekawa ambos tendrán que trabajar en conjunto y llevarse bien. Espero maravillas de ustedes chicos.

Mientras el presidente kira hablaba kyoko no lo podía creer, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, no había pasado ni 2 días sobre el conflicto que habían tenido el LME y ahora les tocaba trabajar juntos como una pareja de amantes ante las cámaras de todo Tokio.

Sho no sabía cómo comportarse a él le había informado que trabajaría con una actriz principiante pero nunca se imaginó que sería kyoko, se le había presentado una oportunidad para alejar a kyoko de Ren…. Pero no contaba que en esa misma sala otro enemigo poderoso se había incluido para robar el corazón de la chica.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

UN NUEVO AMANECER

Después de la presentación del staff y los actores, Kira quedo asolas en la oficina con Sho y kyoko en LBS.

_**Bueno chicos ustedes son los personajes protagónicos, eh escuchado que se conocen desde la infancia así que el acercamiento en varias escenas no será ningún problema, por favor colaboren con la producción para lograr obtener mejores resultados.**_

Kyoko un poco desconcertada por las palabras que kira había concluido de decir no lograba entender como él conocía su pasado, pero tampoco quería indagar en ese asunto.

Los dos jóvenes agradecieron al presidente de LBS por sus palabras, con una reverencia salieron de la oficina- por arreglos en el edificio solo estaba en funcionamiento un ascensor por lo cual les toco compartir. Dentro de este kyoko se sentía incomoda, sho lo noto así que en un cambio de piso sho acorralo a kyoko contra la pared colocando sus brazos a cada lado, se acercó un poco a su oído.

_**Cuando**_ _**te**_ _**gustaría**_ _**firmar**_ _**los**_ _**papeles**_ _**de**_ _**matrimonio**_ _**Kyoko -/**_ dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_**Mmmmm…. Déjame pesarlo, cuando logres ser todo un hombre como MI NOVIO….Aunque estoy segura que eso nunca sucederá porque sigues siendo el mismo niño inmaduro de siempre**_ \- le contesto la joven un poco molesta parecida a la personalidad de Setsu

De inmediato el ascensor se abrió y kyoko salió primero del…. Sho molesto por su respuesta la seguía para pedirle una explicación... Sho se percató que kyoko no seguía siendo la misma niña que él podía manipular y hacer que le siga hasta el fin del mundo, su cambio se debía a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos pudo percibir la figura de un hombre en la parte exterior de la compañía, arrimado a un auto, acto seguido Kyoko salía para recibir a ese sujeto con un tierno beso e ingresar al vehículo.

Con los celos de punta sho se paró delante del vehículo lo que hiso que Ren no pueda avanzar.

Sho en un movimiento fugaz se acerca a la cabina del copiloto en donde se encontraba Kyoko e intenta abrir la puerta, pero era algo inútil ya que ren había colocado los seguros internos del carro.

Ren molesto sale del carro y en un solo agarre amenaza a sho –

_**Deja de molestar A MI NOVIA ella ya ha respondido a tus peticiones… tuviste una oportunidad de alejarla de mi pero lamentablemente la perdiste y algo tan preciado como kyoko no lo puedes recuperar de esa manera y a demás yo no pienso cederla a nadie **_

Después de decir estas palabras entro en el vehículo y arranco con rumbo a su departamento… en el octavo piso todo era visto desde una balcón y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en la cera de kira…. Había conseguido idear un plan para conseguir a su nueva presa y Ren lo pondría en marcha con esos celos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Kira Momomura es visto como un joven prodigio en la industria del entretenimiento, hijo de una madre estadunidense y un padre japonés se crio hasta la adolescencia en New York, a la edad de 16 años su madre escapa con otro hombre en un romance fugaz por dejar la vida tan amarga que había mantenido tantos años, su padre que era una persona estricta nunca le puso demasiado interés en las necesidades de su hijo.

Al fallecer su padre le hereda la compañía LBS records, cuya sucursal había terminado de construirse en Tokio, eh aquí el inicio de una nueva vida para Kira,

Tras el abandono de su madre, el no confía en las mujeres, las utiliza para algún fin (ya saben a lo que refiero XD) todas las noches una mujer nueva es la que se encarga de servir sus deseos de amor, esta fue la razón de su apodo el casanova de una noche. Toda su vida había sido tratado como un príncipe él estaba acostumbrado a conseguir cosas sin siquiera mover un dedo, pero eso estaba muy pronto por cambiar.

Flash Back

En una habitación en donde los rayos de sol empezaban a asomar por las delgadas cortinas de la ventana Kira despertaba junto el Alva.

Habría despacio sus ojos para darse cuenta que la persona que se encontraba a su lado era la mujer que había conquistado la noche anterior. Está muy tranquila se levantó de la cama y se vistió con las prendas que se encontraban regadas por la habitación con un leve beso salió. _**TE**_ _**ESPERO**_ _**EN**_ _**EL**_ _**AUTO**_ fue lo único que menciono.

Tras la distracción que había tenido hace unas horas atrás no se percató que ese día tenía una reunión con el personal de un dorama que empezaba a producirse en su empresa.

Salio depriza a la sala de reuniones para preparlo todo pero una persona se encontrba dentro era una chica de calabello naranja con una sonroisa que logro que el corazón de kira palpiatar de una manera inigualable, en ese momento tenia q conocer el nombre de esa mujer salio a su oficina y ente los documentos de los actores encontró su foto su nombre; Mogami Kyoko, edad: 16 años , ; soltera

Pero esta información no era muy completa haci que pidió a uno de sus subordinados investigarla y también investigar a todos los hombres que tenían algún tipo de vinculo actual o antiguo con ella.

Fin del flas back


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Tras transcurrir 2 meses de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la vida de nuestros queridos personajes las cosas no podían ir mejor para la nueva pareja de súper estrellas.

FLASH BACK

_**¡Oh mis queridos amigos ya están listos**_! - dijo el presidente Lory a Ren y Kyoko quienes se encontraban un poco nerviosos por la rueda de prensa que tenían que dirigir en pocos minutos.

Kyoko había preferido mantener su relación oculta por un tiempo, pero tras unas fotos tomadas para una revista de ella y Ren tomados de la mano paseando y un Beso a las afueras del Duramaya prefirieron aclarar todo a los medios.

**¡Bueno amigos les tenemos una noticia bomba el día de hoy! - **Comenzó diciendo la presentadora del programa más visto en Japón.

_**Así es Yumi. tras las fotos difundidas en las redes sociales los actores Ren Tsuruga y Kyoko Mogami nos darán declaraciones acerca de este escándalo más escuchado de los últimos años, como ustedes saben Ren ha sido escogido en varias ocasiones como el hombre más guapo de todo Japón, también como el más deseado. pero será verdad que Kyoko una joven que muy pronto cumplirá su mayoría de edad, actriz principiante que apareció hace unos pocos años en comerciales y en series como Dark Moon hoy vista por la población como una de las mujeres más bellas y con un excelente futuro en el medio de la actuación, se le ha visto en varias ocasiones entablando pequeñas charlas a las afueras de los canales televisivos con Fuwa Sho y Reino …. Bueno sin más preámbulo reciban con un cordial saludo a Ren y Kyoko.**_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tras escuchar todo lo mencionado por los presentadores del programa Kyoko no podía sentirse peor.

Ren el tomo de la cintura y con un tierno beso en la mejilla le dijo…- AMOR ESTOY CONTIGO TODO SALDRA BIEN. y salieron al plato de filmación, tomaron haciendo en el sillón y saludaron a los presentadores.

_**Buenas tardes chicos**_\- dijo Yumi a la pareja_**\- sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa el día de hoy**_

_**Gracias por la invitación**_\- dijo Ren aun tomando de la cintura de Kyoko quien también les agradeció

_**Bueno comencemos **_…. Mientras decían esto en la pantalla se observaban las fotos en el parque, centros comerciales, y la foto del beso en el Duramaya.

_**Que nos pueden decir acerca de esto chicos**_ …. _**Son una pareja de estrellas…. O …. Solo amigos como algunos medios afirman, ya que el cantante Fuwa Sho ha mencionado en varias entrevistas su compromiso con Kyoko **_

Kyoko al escuchar lo que Sho estaba haciendo no pudo contener las iras e iba a empezar hablar, pero Ren se le adelanto y con una sonrisa le dijo que todo estaba bien-

_**Jaja bueno no dicen que una foto vale mas que mil palabras **_– fueron las primeras declaraciones que hizo Ren…. _**como ustedes saben yo soy mayor que Kyoko y por un tiempo pensé que ese era motivo suficiente para olvidarme del amor que siento por ella. Pero el dia de hoy les aclarare ciertos puntos de mi vida que quiero compartir con ustedes**_.

Primero déjenme presentarme adecuadamente mucho gusto mi nombre _**es KUON HIZURI**_…tras esta declaración todos quedaron sorprendidos.

_**Dice que su nombre es Hizuri …. tiene algo que ver con**_ …. Ren no dejo terminar las palabras que tenía Yumi… _**si Kuu Hizuri es mi padre**_ …todo el set de filmación se quedó sorprendió al escuchar esto…

_**Ren Tsuruga es mi nombre artístico con el cual forje mi carrera por mi propio talento comenzando desde 0. sin la necesidad de la sombra de mi padre en mi vida. En mi niñez y en uno de los muchos viajes en los que acompañe a mi padre a sus filmaciones por trabajo llegue a Kyoto un poblado muy hermoso. un día Salí a pasear por los alrededores del complejo en donde nos quedábamos y encontré un hermoso riachuelo en el cual me encontraba para jugar con una pequeña niña de coletas quien me contaba sus problemas y creía que era un hada…. Me fue muy difícil dejarle al final del tiempo que pase en ese lugar así que le di una pequeña roca que hacia una ilusión óptica con la luz y le prometí volverla a ver algún día….. bueno ese fue mi primer amor.**_

_**Así transcurrieron los años logre obtener un buen lugar como actor y un día (dijo mirando a Kyoko quien se encontraba con los ojos húmedos por las palabras de Ren ) una chica de cabello naranja y hermosos ojos ámbar comenzó su trabajo en la sección Love Me creada por el presidente , al inicio no me parecía la razón por la cual ingresaba al medio del espectáculo pero eventualmente su talento logro quitarme esta idea…. Una vez dejo caer por error una piedra en las escaleras de LME en ese momento me di cuenta que mi primer amor era Kyoko, Kyoko es la niña que conocí hace tantos años y es la mujer que volvió a mí para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo +.**_

_**Corn -**_Dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa…. _**Me alegra que lo digas alfin**_…. Mi príncipe de las hadas

Ren un poco desconcentrado le pregunta si ella ya lo sabia y kyoko responde que si desde el momento que trabajaron como los hermanos hell lo pudo comprobar.

Todo el publico aplaudia Yumi se encontraba llorando por la hermosa historia y su compañero continuo con la entrevista

Que hermosa historia Ren dijo el presentador… es como si el destino los quiera unir …pero dígannos con sus propias palabras cual es su relación y en parte de la misma entra el cantante Fuwa sho y reino

Esta vez fue la hora de hablar de Kyoko,,,,,dejando a ren con la palabra en la boca.

_**Bueno nuestra relación es mucha más que un romance de estrellas de la pantalla… primero les quisiera aclarar que no existe ningún vinculo con Fuwa sho es un amigo de mi infancia pues nos criamos como hermano**_s ( no quiso mencionar nada respecto a su antiguo amor por el y su corazón roto) _**lo aprecio pero en mi corazón no hay lugar mas grande que el que ocupa Ren….**_ (ren solo sonreía al escuchar esto) _**y reino es un conocido por el trabajo.**_

Ren le sujeto la mano y pidió la palabra.

_**Nosotros somos una pareja yo amo a Kyoko y ella me ama a mi …. La edad no es impedimento para nosotros… y quien sabe que lo mas pronto que piensen puede ver una boda … verdad amor….. **_le pregunto a Kyoko

Kyoko sorprendida …. Le da un beso en la mejilla .

_**Claro muy pronto podemos darles una noticia de una boda amigos …. Esperamos contar con su apoyo en ese momento… muchas gracias por escucharnos**_

_**Así **_se terminó el programa y ellos salieron tomados de la mano.

Todos aplaudían y gritaban palabras de aliento para la pareja,

Mientras del otro lado de la pantalla Sho solo podía apretar sus puños con todas sus fuerzas no podía dejarle ir a Kyoko de esa manera, prefiera matarla que dejar que sea feliz con otro.

Kira también no podía creer lo que estaba mirando …. Su plan para quitarle a Kyoko a Ren se había ido a la basura, pero el planearía otra cosa …

Ren y Kyoko salieron y sus amigos les esperaba en la sala de espera con una gran decoración

_**Felicidades chicas**_ dijeron todos

Gracias amigos dijeron Ren y Kyoko

Tras celebrar y conversar un tiempo decidieron irse todos se despidieron

EN EL AUTO DE REN

_**Amor estoy tan feliz con todo esto es como un sueño **_ dijo Kyoko ….. mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a ren …. _**Te amo Corn y siempre lo hare….**_

Ren abrazo la cintura de Kyoko y le dio un tierno beso….. _**claro mi Kyoko…. Yo también siempre te amare ….solo soy tuyo **_

_**Asi termino ese increíble y fugaz momento de nuestros queridos personajes..}}**_

_**En el próximo capitulooooo**_

_**Como reaccionara el padre de ren jajaj **_

_**Que tendrá planeado hacer sho**_

_**Kira se quedara con los brazos cruzados **_

_**Ren …. Es….. papá….!**_

_**Continuara **_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

UNA NUEVA ETAPA++

Hola amigos como han estado? Me disculpo por no haber actualizado por muuucho tiempo pero la razón es que había estado ocupada por mi graduación y algunas cosas más, ahora en este tiempo que tengo de relax voy a terminar esta historia espero que les guste: D

Tras la rueda de prensa que tuvo gran aceptación en todos los medios , recibían todos los días cartas y regalos con palabras de aliento para la feliz pareja .

Ante la situación presentada en el nuevo proyecto, Sho no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interponga en sus planes con kyoko para que se case con él y superar a Ren. Sabía que él era un contrincante fuerte pero también sabía que todo ser humano tiene una vulnerabilidad.

Al otro día en LME.

En los pasillos de LME se encontraba caminando kyoko quien había sido llamada por Sawara-san a su oficina de inmediato-

Buenos días sawara- san

Buenos días kyoko por favor toma asiento, la razón por la que te he llamado esta mañana es porque el señor _kira Nonomura_ desea hablar personalmente contigo sobre tu personaje y como quiere que lo personifiques en la serie, por este motivo quiere que te presentes en LBS records dentro de una hora.- ahhhhh- y se olvidaba hoy la agencia te asignara a tu representante

Muchas gracias por el recado sawara-san ahí estaré- ( sale kyoko de la oficina pensando que tenía que decirle Kira aquella mañana tan urgente)

De repente bajando las gradas secundarias se encuentra con Ren quien había salido a contestar una llamada de Lory.

El joven actor feliz por el encuentro se acerca a su joven novia y percatándose que no haya nadie a su alrededor la saluda con un tierno beso mientras la abraza por la cintura, y ella rodea con sus manos el cuello de su novio.

_**Buenos días mi amor**_\- dice **Ren** haciendo que la chica se quede en shock al escuchar esas palabras de aquel hombre divagando en un mar de alegría-

Se emociona y salta a los brazos de Ren haciendo que este se agache un poco, logrando llegar así a su oído y con tono seductor le dice—_**buenos días mi vida te he extrañado mucho **_

Ambos emocionados deciden tomar el ascensor.

Ren decidido a romper el hielo iniciando con la conversación. – _**Que tienes planeado para hoy kyoko? Por qué me gustaría invitarte a cenar a mi departamento.**_

Feliz por la propuesta kyoko responde- _**bueno, hoy tengo una prueba de vestuario y dentro de una hora tengo que encontrarme el LBS records con kira nonomura y me asignaran a mi representante en la tarde.**_

**Kira Nonomura está dirigiendo tu proyecto?**\- pregunta un Ren un poco enojado pues conocía de los antecedentes de ese sujeto y su seudónimo de _**" el casanova de una noche**_"-

A lo cual kyoko afirma un si con la cabeza- _**es el dirigente del proyecto**_ \- contesta

Ren_**un poco preocupado por su novia prosigue con la conversación -**__** Kyoko tengo que advertirte que este sujeto es conocido por conquistar a mujeres de la noche a la mañana y después abandonarlas sin ningún motivo solo por diversión, no quiero que nada te ocurra así que si llega algo a pasar comunícate de inmediato conmigo o Yashiro .**_

Kyoko le sonríe y le dice que si algo ocurriera el fuera la primera persona en llamar

La pareja salió a los parqueaderos de LME en donde se encontraba el auto de Ren pues él se ofreció a dejarla en LBS records y acompañarla. Ambos entraron a la agencia en donde la secretaria los recibió.

**secretaria:** Bienvenidos a LBS récords en que les puedo ayudar

**kyoko**: Buenos días soy mogami kyoko tengo una cita con kira nonomura

la secretaria al escuchar el nombre de la joven chica no dudo dos veces para hacerles pasar al despacho del director/ _**el señor nonomura san pronto los acompañara afirmando esto la secretaria salió de aquella sala.**_

ren y kyoko no podían creer lo rápido que la secretaria les permitió ingresar, ni siquiera averiguo sobre la cita de trabajo

de pronto la puerta se abrió permitiendo así ingresar a kira, este observó con una mueca que su presa no había llegado sola, en un tono cortes se acercó para saludar a la pareja que le esperaba

bienvenida Mogami san, Tsuruga san mientras apretaba la mano de cada uno.

_**bueno el motivo de mi llamado el día de hoy es para entregarte un material que quiero que visualices para la creación de su personaje**_ ... dijo esto mientras le entregaba algunos mangas shojo, películas y cosas así.

_**ya sabes que tienes que interpretar varias escenas de besos con tu coprotagonista**_ dijo mientras reía- si lo deseas puedo ayudarte a practicar algunas escenas ya que según la investigación que me han entregado nunca has hecho escenas de beso en tv-

Ren no lo podía creer .. este sujeto estaba pretendiendo a kyoko

Ren rápido tomo una copa de agua y antes q kira prosiguiera inicio en la conversación

tienes razón nonomura san Kyoko no tiene mucha práctica en esas escenas, pero no te preocupes si alguien le enseñará sobre eso será su "NOVIO" hizo énfasis en esa palabra

kira no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero reaccionó rápido y cambio de tema.

Como ya sabes tu compañero es Fuwa asi que espero que como actriz entrenada y con los dotes que dicen que tienes me gustaría pedirte que ayudaras con la actuación de sho …. El es cantante y este es un nuevo mundo para el.

Ren un poco molesto continúo hablando…. _**De qué manera quisieras que Kyoko ayuda a Fuwa sho ¡!**_

_**De la manera que en la semana se encuentren unos dos días para practicar sus líneas y escenas …**_dijo kira…. El tenía un nuevo plan y nada lo podía arruinar

_**De acuerdo pero antes quiero que mi represéntate arregle los horarios con sho….. **_Fue lo único que dijo Kyoko, se levantó y se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento y salió de la sala con Ren.

_**Ok gracias Mogami san ….. Adios **_

Ren: No puedo creer que ese sujeto sea capaz de decir esas cosas frente a tu novio…. Júrame kyoko que si pasa algo me lo diras

Kyoko: claro amor te lo dire …. Pero no pienso dar cabida para esos comentarios , los únicos besos que deseo son los tuyos …. Lo dijo de forma picarona y riendo

PERSONAJE A : ahhh kyoko mogami ….. al fin te encuentro tengo que entregarte el vestuario que llego hoy para ti me acompañas al vestidor de chicas.

Kyoko: claro… Coun me puedes esperar

Ren: claro amor aquí estaré

Mientras kyoko se alejaba ren tomo haciendo en las bancas de la cafetería mientras tomaba unas revistas para comenzar con su repente una pelota choca con su pie , el se aproxima a recojerla y al levantar su mirada se encuentra con un pequeño ñiño de unos 4 años aproximadante con cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda ….. ren no pudo comparlo consigo mismo cuando era pequeño…. Era como tener un espejo de aquel entonces frente suyo.

_**Esa es mi pelota **_…. Dijo el pequeño niño

_**Ahh! Si claro toma**_…. Le entrega ren el juguete… _**dime como te llamas…. **_

_**Me llamo Haku y tu**_… dijo el niño

_**Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren mucho gusto ….**_

_**Tsuruga ¡! … tu eres mi papá….. dijo haku… dejando a un Ren boca abierta sin nada que decir **_

Cuando de repente se escucha en la entrada de la cafetería una voz de una mujer muy bella de cabello rubio y ojos azules … una gran modelo que había vuelto después de tantos años a su natal japon.

**Haku amor nos vamos**…. Dijo la mujer a su hijo

Cuando esta se acerca para tomarlo de la mano se percata de Ren

Ren queda en un shock enome … mirarla después de tanto tiempo…

**Mucho tiempo sin verte Ren … te he extrañado** … dijo la rubia-


	9. Chapter 9

Después haber sido tomada una foto en donde se observaba a Ren con Haku y su madre se difundió la notica de la que ex novia de Ren, Sakura Touma había vuelto a Japón tras haber estado más de 3 años en el extranjero. los medios de tv no dejan de atacar a Ren y claro también en parte a Kyoko pues tomaban esta relación de apenas unos meses como un capricho de la joven actriz para lanzarse al estrellato mas Rápido.

4 AÑOS ATRÁS

Ren se encontraba en su carrera ascendiendo muy rápido, su talento llego a fascinar a productores de grandes proyectos televisivos. En cambio, Sakura Touma considerada la Reyna del drama y encaminándose al mundo del modelaje era una gran estrella en todo Japón su carrera había empezado cuando ella aún era muy pequeña pues como Ren, proviene de una rama familiar de actores y directores muy reconocidos en el medio … ellos se conocieron por un proyecto en el cual Ren sería el protagonista y sakura su coprotagonista y pareja en la serie. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que sakura quedo fascinada por los dones de Ren haciendo que este aceptara salir con ella como pretexto de** practicar** para su papel.

Sakura: Ren necesito que seas más cariñoso tu papel es intenso

Ren: Sakura no me pidas hacer algo que no siento

Sakura: Ren quedamos que íbamos a ser novios ya todos los saben, no tienes nada que temer, aunque sé que yo no ocupo ningún lugar en tu corazón déjame, aunque sea estar cerca de ti este tiempo

Sakura había recibido una gran oferta para trabajar en estados unidos el día de su despida ella llevo a Ren con otros chicos del staff a pasear y celebrar un poco por el centro de Tokio.

De este suceso Ren solo recuerda que despertó en el departamento de ella en su cama semi desnudo y con una nota que decía volveré.

El busco la manera de comunicarse con ella, pero siempre existía alguna traba que impedía que sus dudas sean resueltas.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

EN LME

Ren y yashiro estaban en la sala de descanso viendo la tv cuando …

Tv: y bueno amigos les traemos esta jugosa noticia Sakura Touma nuestra Reyna del drama que volvió a Japón, pero no solo eso, al parecer también volvió para recuperar el amor de su juventud pues en esta foto podemos apreciar a nuestra feliz pareja unida devuelta por el destino … pero quién es ese niño… testigos de este especial momento afirman que llamo papá a Ren.

Yashiro no pudo aguantar la sorpresa y apretó tan fuerte el control que lo destruyo en cuestión de segundos

Ren volvía a recordar todo lo ocurrido años atrás con Sakura y a Haku hace unos días.

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE LOVE ME

Kyoko termino de ver el mismo reportaje no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero primero antes de sacar conclusiones tendría que hablar con Ren y dejar todo en claro … él no es de los hombres que deja a un hijo a su suerte ….

Al ir a la recepción para preguntarle a la secretaria en donde se encontraba Ren no se percató que en un sillón de espera se encontraba Fuwa Sho.

Kyoko tenemos que hablar dijo el joven cantante esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte

No es el momento de tonterías Sho tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Si es solucionar lo de la ex de tu noviecito olvídalo hay algo más grave que tengo decirte

Kyoko cansada de discutir encamina a Sho a la sala de reuniones de Lme

Dime lo que tengas decirme y vete que no estoy con ánimos de estar contigo en este momento

Sh0 cansado de ese carácter le contesta

Pues dale las gracias a kamisama que descubriste toda la verdad de tu novio antes de enredarte más con el … las cosas hubieran empeorado si no te enterabas que tenía una familia.

Bueno a lo que vine. Kyoko recuerdas los papeles que te enseñe hace un tiempo atrás

Kyoko solo afirmaba con la cabeza en aceptación

Pues fue a pedir una prologa al servicio civil y me permitieron sacar esto mira

Le extendió un certificado de matrimonio

Kyoko cansada del mismo tema le quito en el papel y le respondió

Ya te dije que yo no tengo interés en casarme contigo Sho ya ríndete

No Kyoko mira tú ya esta casada es por eso que yo no podía sacar la prolongación …

Kyoko asustada abre el papel y en efecto estaba casada con un tal Kaname Nozomu, pero vio que esa firma no era la de ella era una falsificación y lo mismo con su sello este certificado había sido entregado hace 9 meses …. Y ella estaba segura que su madre tenía algo que ver.

Sin decir nada salió en busca de Lory entro a su oficina y Lory asustado la recibió

Querida que ocurre

Presidente por favor ayúdeme a borrar esto … yo no fui … mi madre hizo lo mismo con Sho, pero Ren quemo esos papeles …. (decía mientras ponía en su escritorio el certificado

El presidente lo tomo y de un grito de susto ….

Kyoko yo no sabía que estabas casada

Ni yo presidente … esa firma es falsa

Hablare con mis abogados a ver qué podemos hacer tranquila querida.

**Gracias presidente es lo único que salió de la boca de la pequeña joven pelinanranja que se encontraba en esa oficina **

Abandonando al presidente se encamina en busca de su novio cuando del ascensor Ren y Yashiro descienden

Ren la tomo en un fuerte abrazo y le susurro en el oído … .te amo Kyoko por favor confía en mi todo lo que dicen los medios es el pasado ahora yo estoy seguro que te amo y que solo nací para estar contigo …

Kyoko acepto su abrazo y le dijo… Ren amor no tienes nada que explicarme comprendo todo a demás yo también tengo algo que decirte. Sho investigo mis papeles en el registro civil y hay un certificado a mi nombre firmado y sellado, pero es una falsificación yo ni siquiera conozco a ningún Kaname Nozomu.

Ren al escuchar eso le hirvió la sangre y quiso ver con sus propios ojos el papel

Efectivamente Kyoko estaba casa con un hombre llamado Kaname Nozomu que coincidentemente Ren había conocido en el tiempo que volvió a Japón para comenzar su carrera sin la sombra ni ayuda de sus padres.

¿Que se podía decir de Kaname Nozomu? …. Pues bien, él es director y productor de grandes programas de la tv de toda Asia, además que tenía la misma edad de Ren, pero él era menor por 3 meses, conoció a Ren en su adolescencia por lo que se podrán imaginar que no empatizo muy bien con el actor… siempre le ha tenido una gran rivalidad aún más grande que la de Fuwa Sho. ha querido arruinar a Ren por un sinfín de métodos, pero nunca lo había conseguido…. hasta ahora

POV Kaname

Un día volviendo a mi agradable departamento ingreso a mi sala y enciendo la gran pantalla que se encuentra asentada en mi pared …

/ que gran día amigos…. el soltero más codiciado ya dejara ese título … fuentes cercanas a Tsuruga Ren nos informan que inicio un noviazgo con la actriz revelación de momento Kyoko Mogami (mientras ponían fotos de Kyoko y Ren en la nota) … será que algún día podemos darles una noticia amigos de una futura boda….

Con ira tomo el control remoto y apago la pantalla …. no lo podía creer …. La tenia más fama que Ren en lo que producciones trata, más mujeres, más dinero. Pero nunca tendrá lo que el actor tenía el corazón de una mujer para sí solo …. las mujeres que él conocía eran interesadas tanto en su estatus como en su dinero… por lo que podía diferenciarlas inmediatamente, pero lo había visto en esas fotos y filmaciones fue el amor que irradiaba Kyoko por Ren y viceversa.

Esa chica tenía que ser para el … así vería a Ren sufrir como siempre lo había deseado y obtendría un corazón puro como el de Kyoko

Hola amigos que tal como están …. n-n espero que les haya gustado este capítulo … muchas cosas me han estado pasando estos días…. cambiando de tema amigas estoy en busco de un lector beta que me ayude jaja como podrán ver lo necesito… espero sus review que cada vez llegan a darme más ánimos para terminar esta historia


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

En la sala de espera Ren le cuenta todo a Kyoko.

Yo me encontré en la cafetería con Sakura la madre de Haku…. Ella me conto que el momento en el que ella abandono Japón para comenzar su carrera como modelo fue uno de los mejores y que no se arrepiente de nada, ese día habíamos salido a celebrar, pero vio en la discoteca que una de las chicas del staff había ido por unas bebidas y que en uno de los vasos había colocado una pastilla… ella dedujo que sería para mi …. Pero no pudo evitarlo ya que las náuseas que demostraban que estaba en sus primeros meses de embarazo y le hicieron salir disparada al baño.

Yo con el contenido que tenía mi bebida perdí el conocimiento, Sakura con ayuda de un amigo me habían llevado a su casa y él me había cambiado de ropa, pero en mi condición sentía calor y me la había sacado al poco tiempo.

Haku es hijo del amante de Sakura de esos años, un camarógrafo que en estos momentos esta fallecido pero que si lo hubieras conocido te hubieras dado cuenta de la encantadora persona que era. su nombre Zero Truga jaja si llámalo coincidencia, pero tiene un parecido con mi apellido y pues Haku se confundió el día que nos encontramos.

Te juro Kyoko que yo no sería tan poco hombre para abandonar a mi propio hijo… yo quiero darle lo mejor a la persona que más amo y que traerá a este mundo al fruto de nuestro amor…. Kyoko yo quiero darte todo a ti y a nuestros hijos.

Kyoko no lo podía creer Ren estaba pensando en un futuro con ella y ella en realidad quería que eso sucediera.

Tras un beso delicado se prometieron estar juntos, ante todo.

Cuando las bocinas de LME llamaron a Kyoko Mogami y kai Kise a la oficina de Lory. E interrumpieron el momento

La pareja se preguntaba que tendría que hablar Lory con ella y ese sujeto que no conocían.

Dentro de la oficina

Ren tenía sujeta a Kyoko en sus brazos ella se había desmayado al ver al hombre con el cual había sido llamada a la oficina de Lory.

Reacciono un poco y lo que hizo antes de perder el conocimiento fue decir …. Papá

****…-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kyoko …. Kyoko reacciona…. decía Ren un poco preocupado por el estado de su novia

El joven por el cual Kyoko se había puesto en ese estado continuaba parado en el mismo sitio solo viendo dicha escena

Con un poco de aire Kyoko reacciono y Ren le ayudo a sentarse en un sillón próximo

Quien eres tu - dijo Kyoko

Yo soy kai Kise…Kyoko… tu hermano -

Esas palabras no las podía creer Kyoko ella era hija única y sobre todo era imposible la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido saena otro hijo antes de ella.

Sé que tienes muchas preguntas Kyoko y yo las responderé.

Yo tenía 5 años cuando tu naciste, lamentablemente al poco tiempo padre falleció y mi madre no podía con los dos. Los Fuwa solo accedieron a cuidar de ti pues Sho era una gran responsabilidad y otro niño en esa casa no se podían imaginar…

Madre me dejo un tiempo en casa solo por lo que intentaba en ciertas ocasiones escapar para ir a jugar al parque o al riachuelo del bosque, pero un día no me percaté de que cuando yo iba a salvar un pequeño gato una auto venia en mi dirección y pues sufrí un accidente

El hombre que venía conduciendo al tener temor de la policía por el hecho me tomo y me llevo a su hotel en donde se hospedaba pues era un turista en Kyoko… me hizo atender haciéndome pasar como su hijo y pues yo por el impacto bloqué mis recuerdos y perdí la memoria de mi vida hasta ese momento, sin un pasado o un recuerdo de quien era …e l me acojo y me nombro legalmente como su hijo en estados unidos …. Fue hace poco que recupere mis recuerdos por un golpe que sufrí al abordar el avión que me traería aquí… llámalo coincidencia, destino, yo venía para ser tu representante Kyoko cuando todo lo que te cuento sucedió. El presiente Lory me escucho primero y el hizo las pruebas de ADN con un cabello de tu peluca de así que aquí tienes los resultados.

Le dijo extendiendo en pequeño paquete a las manos temblorosas de la pequeña

Ella lo leyó en efecto era hermanos…. Lo único que hizo Kyoko fue abrazarlo

Kai era un hombre alto al igual que Ren su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran los mismo que de Kyoko un color miel envidiable. A sus 23 años era un joven muy activo y trabajador. educado en una de las mejores universidades de estados unidos.

Kai estoy feliz -….. no estaré mas sola…. Tengo un hermano - dijo la pelinaranja al oído del joven al cual abrazaba

Después de tranquilizarse un poco Kyoko le presento a kai a su novio Ren con una de sus sonrisas cautivo a kei quien le saludo de la mejor manera, él no se interpondría en la felicidad de su hermana y si Ren lo era en los iba a apoyar… aunque no le gustaba la diferencia de edad de ellos.

Kyoko le conto como había sido du vida con los Fuwa, como entro al mundo del espectáculo, como conoció a Ren y como nunca recibió afecto de su madre

A kai no le sorprendía las palabras de Kyoko pues su madre no era de las personas más afectuosas del mundo…

Tranquila Kyoko yo estaré contigo … soy tu hermano después de todo-….. le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

A Ren le chocaba esas escenas de afecto, pero tenía que acostumbrarse ellos eran hermanos, pero Ren y Kyoko era pareja y eso nadie cambiaria

****/****/****/***

Saludos chicas que tal como están yo muy bien … y espero que ustedes también estoy de vacaciones y esto significa que en este lapso termino esta historia ya me falta poco pero cada vez que lo reviso en mi compu algo no me gusta y cambio todo tengan paciencia siii

Las quiero

Saluditos para usagihell34 gracias linda por tus reviews me alegro mucho leerte al igual que a todos los que me dejan comentarios

Ya saben que esto es la motivación de cualquier escritor jajaj bueno aficionado


End file.
